


Colton Shrub and the Obscene Town

by HellGoer



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Community: toddlercon, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Extreme Insertion, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Lolicon, Multi, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pokephilia, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellGoer/pseuds/HellGoer
Summary: Everyone knows underage Pokemon trainers get up to a lot of deviant behavior on the road, but there's a bustling town where a lot of other laws aren't really enforced, mostly for economic reasons. It's become a popular spot for perverts to visit, but this is the story of a specific family who live there, and the daily depravities of their eldest son.Please look at the tags before reading. They will be updated as content evolves.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, OFC/OFC, OMC/OFC
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	1. Big Kid Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder, again, to heed the tags before reading.

"Colton, I wanna battle Pokemon too!" Colton turns away from his Pokemon as they run some basic training drills in the grassy yard and scoffs loudly. Pushing down on his little sister's head, he turns her flared bucket hat sideways. Her tone borders on petulant to his ears, and he never fails to keep her attitude in check.

"You don't know the first thing about Pokemon training or battling culture, Rina. You're only 4."

"Nuh uh! I'll battle you fair with big kid rules!" Rina pulls her hat back into position over her pink hair with a pout, but her short little pigtails are already very messy with the tousling.

"Big kid rules, huh? Do you promise to not act like a baby? Even if you lose?"

Rina puffs up her flat chest in defiance. "Promise! I'm a big girl now!" She unclips a pokeball from her belt and discharges her only Pokemon, a cute and bubbly little baby Pokemon, Azurill. It was a birthday present from mom last month on her birthday, and overall much more used to cuddling Rina than battles.

"Remember; when you say you're gonna be a big girl now, I'm holding you to that!" Her older brother says, before sending out his Gloom just in time to be on the receiving end of a very underwhelming Splash from its opponent. Colton tells Gloom to use Mega Drain, and soundly knocks out Rina's Azurill out with one blow. It's pretty cruel to one shot a kid's Pokemon before she even understands type advantages, but the 18 year old seems to have a point to prove. Colton smirks cockily under the beanie where he tucks away his own pink hair, usually buzzed short.

Rina is visibly skulking, keeping her mouth shut about it but pouting out her bottom lip again all the same. She's the picture of childish broodiness. 

"When Pokemon trainers lose a battle they pay the winner a tribute," Colton reminds her while holding out a hand.

"What's that?" Rina asks.

"Well, usually it means money..." Colton tells her.

"Oh..." she says hopelessly while patting down her pockets. She and her brother both know she spent her last quarter buying pecha candy for her Azurill yesterday, and glancing at the passed out Pokemon lying on the grass, her eyes start getting watery. 

"Hold on, remember what we said about acting like a big girl." Colton reminds her, and to her credit, Rina pulls herself together a little and nods solemnly. "Big girls can pay in other ways too," her brother says, pushing it a little.

"Yeah?!" She asks hopefully, with her wide black eyes widening.

"Yeah," He confirms, one hand coming down to the zipper of his pants.

Rina's expression immediately darkens with fear. It's not the first time she's had cock in her mouth by a long shot, but she's also well aware Colton is rarely in the mood to be gentle. Whenever she complains he always asks, 'Well, how else are you going to lose your gag reflex?'

"Colt, pl-"

"No whining," He reminds her, tugging one of her pink pigtails towards him. She follows, but the little girl purses her pink lips into a flat unhappy line that only seems to piss her older brother off. "I thought you were gonna behave?" Colton admonishes angrily.

Forcefully taking Azurill's keychain sized ball from her hand, Colton gives Rina a shove that sends her into a puddle leftover from their battle. She shrieks when she lands, pudgy legs splayed out in the air giving her older brother a look at her panties. A four year old's underwear might be innocuous to anyone else, but Colton hit puberty just before she was born and had seemingly been perving on his sister since before she could walk. Her little slit was only just barely visible through the sheer, wet cotton separating them, and glancing at the pokeball in his hand gave him an idea.

"Off," Colton said, tugging at her underwear sharply, jerking them down a few inches. Rina tilted her hips up and helped him side them down until they dangled off of one ankle. She seemed to be hoping that her big brother might be helping her change out of her wet clothes, but the hungry look on his face made it clear he had other ideas in mind.

Her cunt was hairless and baby soft, the perfect line of her pudgy pussy lips disrupted only by the hood of her little clit. Colton gives her cute clitty a quick pinch to hear Rina squeak before rubbing over her smooth unmarked skin, and spreading her open with the middle and index fingers of one hand. 

Seeming to get the idea of what she was in for, Rina scooted herself back weakly. Earning herself an open handed slap on the cunt, as far as her brother was concerned. Colton landed a second, then third red stripe on her puffy mons, right over the hood of her clit, when she squeals. "You keep pissing me off. Keep it up and you're getting a lot worse than I was originally going to give you."

This seems to earn him her wide eyed silence, little teardrops sitting on her long lashes.

Spreading open her toddler cunny again, he takes a moment to appreciate the smooth pearly pink walls of her hole before taking the small pokeball and slowly pressing it inside her with a finger. Rina whines a little in discomfort when it pops in, and then gets pressed up firmly against her hymen. Colton stretches her out some more until he can slide a finger past the ball in order to hook his finger to draw it out, then pushing it back inside his little sister's pussy, fucking her with it. Each push and pull gets easier as Rina's kiddy cunt slicks up without her even knowing why. Brows screwed up, she opens her mouth and, judging by her panting, almost seems to start enjoying it in a pained way. At first Colton was entertaining himself, but now he thinks that he can't be having her getting too much out of this when its supposed to be **his** payment. 

Reaching in, Colton presses the button on the pokeball sharply, letting it expand to the size of a baseball, stretching her cunt open and ripping her barrier apart.

Rina screams loud, almost a wail, and could swear she momentarily loses consciousness before coming back to herself and the feeling of her once petite pussy now raw and overstuffed, expanded painfully around such a large insertion. 

While she thrashes, Colton takes a moment to tend to himself. His cock is achingly hard at this point and he is forced to take it out of his fly. Seeing such a cute petite little girl get ruined and knotted around a pokeball brought his stiffy to it's full size of just over 7 inches, and though he doesn't intend to let his sister off so soon, Colton has a burning need to get his dick wet **now**. 

Picking up the unconscious Azuril, Colton takes a seat on the lawn chair, and begins to feel up the velvety skin between the Pokemon's legs until he finds a subtle groove. Forcing his thumb in, and pressing the tip of his cock to the damp slot in the baby Pokemon, Colton watches his sister mewl in agony. Rina is alternating between trying to cover her openly displayed pussy, and heaving as she tries to get the enormous insertion out of herself by pushing.

Finding the sight too arousing, Colton thrusts up into Azuril's cunt, finding little resistance from a Pokemon unable to know that it's being raped. The squeeze is tight, but the channel is elastic despite Azuril's age. If there's one thing Colton has learned, it's that due to cross species breeding, Pokemon's reproductive channels can be shockingly adaptive. He pumps lazily into the handful of his Pokemon cocksleeve, both precum and natural lubrication making for quite a squishy hole in the Azuril's pussy while watching Rina's torment like live action porn for a minute.

Eventually, however, Rina's begging gets the better of him and he pulls out of the Pokemon with a wet sound before dropping it to the side and making his way to the source of the noise.

"My peepee hurts so baaaaad, Colt! Help me! Please!" she's coming down from sobbing, but cries nonetheless with her hands between her legs.

Sister or not, Colton imagines nobody could possibly resist such a hot scene. Grabbing Rina by one leg he drags her toward the lawn chair, and upwards towards himself when he sits again. Colton lets the length of his manhood rest against her underdeveloped child pussy and admires the contrast, even bulging as it is now. Where she's normally soft and puffy, her cunt is now taut and distended, wrapped around the oversized ball that's stuffed inside her, unable to push it out. Her brother lets her cry the pain out while rubbing the head of his cock up and down her abused slit, circling a moment around her clitty each time he reaches it.  
When she settles down enough to stop the worst of the crying, Colton taps his cock on Rina's straining clit and asks her, "Want it out?"

She snivels and rubs tears from her face while mewling "Please, Colton pleeeeeease!"

"You're gonna have to suck me." Colton tells her, and even though she looks miserable about it, when her brother helps her get upright, she kneels, carefully avoiding applying pressure to her abused cunt, and Rina opens her mouth into a cute oval shape, pressing her little lips to the head of his cock. 

"I said suck." Colton says impatiently, and pushes himself into her mouth. As usual he's thick enough to give her small mouth some trouble, but feeling a warm 4 year old's tongue slide down the underside of his shaft seems to cool his tense nerves. Its times like these that make it all worth it, he thinks to himself. Gradually applying pressure on the back of her head, Colton keeps working himself inside until he's fully hilted, balls resting on Rina's chin. 

She can't help it, but keeps sputtering around her brother's girth. Her spittle only lubes him up with the flecks of her saliva flying around the base of his cock. With a palm Colton gives her a few thumps on the back of the head to remind her to swallow around his cock like he's taught her. "Hey! How did I show you to do it Rina? Whore style. That's it, good girl."

Bleary eyed, she manages to make her throat massage the head of his cock with several weak swallowing motions, each fainter than the last between her occasional gagging.

Soon enough Colton gets tired even of that, and grabbing a silky pigtail in each hand, uses her hair as handlebars to thrust himself inside her throat violently, her hands fluttering against his thighs in panic. He ignores it and keeps fucking her face even harder than before, snapping his hips hard and enjoying the feeling of warming his cock so thoroughly. Once he starts to feel himself getting close, Colton loosens his grip and murmurs, "Let's get that pokeball out," at the top of her head.

Colton has never seen his little sister so excited to show off her gash before, but sure enough, Rina wordlessly lifts the damp hem of her skirt and displays her abused kiddy cunny to him.

"That's not gonna be enough, " he tells her. "You're gonna have to take all your clothes off for me to help you now."  
Rina makes an effort, and clearly embarrassed, slips her skirt off. Only when she struggles with her buttoned shirt does she trudge over balefully, still clearly in great pain between her legs. Colton gives her the help she wants, but can't help but give each of her rosy pink nipples a cruel flick when they pebble up in the cool air.

"Colton... it hurts my peepee..." She pleads with him, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. 

Still seated, Colton pats his lap with both hands meaningfully. When Rina clambers up, she does it stiffly, and spreading her legs wide enough to straddle him almost proves to be beyond her abilities.

"Scooch up," he says, and grabbing her by the hips, lines her up with his cock. With the advantage of being able to see what he's looking at, Colton taps the button on the pokeball and it shrinks. It almost instantly falls out of the gape he's made of his sister's cunt. Rina sighs in relief, letting the ball drop into the grass beside her raped pokemon, and almost instantly is forced her downward onto Colton's length.

"Colton! You promised to get it out," Rina struggles weakly while he feels the tip of his cock kiss her cervix, churning up the wet insides of a place nothing should be fucking into in a child of her age.

"Promised I'd get the pokeball out," her brother grunts, fucking into her kiddy cunt while watching some of the blood from when her hymen broke drip down his cock. "Not that I wouldn't put my penis in afterwards." The little girl whimpers at the unfairness of it all as she keeps being painfully raped.

"Don't be sad! You know what this means Rina? You're not a virgin anymore. Your big brother is taking your virginity."

"'Ginity? " Rina echoes dumbly, crying again, "I don't know what that means. "

"Means you're a whore now. A big kid whore, who gets treated like the slut she is because she's been broken in." Colton can feel her pussy's slowly come to tighten around his cock after recovering from her abrupt stretching, at least enough to feel her squeeze down on his last words.

"But I'm not a whore!" She wails while he pumps her up and down onto his lap. "I'm just a kid, not a slut!"

"Could've fooled me. You suck cock like a whore and now you're getting fucked like a slut. That makes you both to me. " Letting Rina's weight bounce on his lap while he rapes her, Colton feels himself getting close to orgasm once more. The feeling of a four year old's pussy is amazing, but demoralizing and talking dirty to one is almost better.

Her older brother makes a point of punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips when he continues. "You're. Just. A. Worthless. Whore. Now." Colton grunts, and cums with his cock pressing as deep as it will go, painting her preschooler womb with thick seed. 

Only lingering briefly, he pulls out and leaves Rina naked and dazed on the lawn chair, leaking all manner of fluids from her gushing pussy. He's about to head inside the house when he hears her murmuring to herself, "Now I'm a... whore... Worthless... whore..." and Colton can't help but feel a smile come to his face as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a handful more chapters that are written, but need editing. Feel free to request concepts for themes and scenes but I have a very loose plotline intended, with several characters already in mind.
> 
> Moral criticism welcome, I will forward it to my parents to remind them of their personal failings.


	2. A Dutiful Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Town lore drop, ovi, and some slightly more psychological abuse of our favorite little loli.

Getting up with a cheery stretch, Colton walks across his back yard and calls all his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs when two neighbors pass through the alley path beyond the low fence. Mr. Thomas is a greying gentleman with a kindly face, and he's leading his daughter Lori down the dirt passage on a leash. Colton remembers Lori used to be a classmate of his in elementary school, and while she still has the same alert green eyes and brown hair, she's now gagged, clad only with sandals, and heavily pregnant. Lori never developed too much in the way of tits, so her gravid stomach extends out far from her body. 

Colton whistles lows at the sight, and leans against the white picket. "Good evening Mister Thomas. Lori looks about ready to start laying, huh?"

The older man chuckles, "I reckon she has a couple of days left. How's Delia doing? She looked much further along than Lori here." Mr. Thomas gives the leash a yank, and the girl barely jerks back to attention, having clearly been scanning her surroundings for an opportunity. She was a notorious runaway.

"Mom's been trying all afternoon, I'm sure they'll be out tonight. She's an old hand at this by now," Colton replies. His mother, as well as Lori are one of two dozen or so local women famous for being medical anomalies. If properly bred, they can lay the highest quality eggs for just about any Pokemon breed.

Such a talent is highly sought after by breeders and trainers with prize winning Pokemon studs, but inherently necessitates Pokephilia. As such, people started to look the other way when it comes to the depravity that often goes on around the town for utility's sake. It started with stay at home mothers, women enjoying breeding with Pokemon for profit. Within a generation, families were highly invested in getting their young girls started as early as possible. Gradually, the feeling of taboo against things like underage sex eroded completely among locals as well. These days even laws against incest and most public displays of indecency aren't enforced.

"That she is, that Delia. I remember when she used to give Growlithe knotting seminars at the community center. She had all the girls in town walking with a waddle for weeks! Your father is a lucky man to have had such a dutiful wife for a daughter." Mr Thomas gets a wistful look on his face.

Indeed, the culture of their town had changed so much that even 18 years ago it was openly celebrated when a certain father married his own 12 year daughter once he realized that he had gotten her pregnant. After the birth of her first human son, Colton's mother had lived out quite a productive life as a professional breeder.

Lori, who had been shifting her wight from foot to foot, now starts trying to pace a little impatiently, and that seems to snap her father out of his fond reverie. "Alright, alright, I'll get you home soon enough, you rude little slut. Have a good evening young man. Ah, and say hello to your father for me."

Colton gives his neighbor a nod and a polite wave off, and watches them walk down the alley for a moment. Being reminded of his parents reminds him that he should probably check in on how his mom is doing. With a sigh he pushes himself off from the fence makes his way towards the back door of the house, passing Rina by. She's stopped muttering to herself, instead curled in on herself. The little girl might be mistaken for sleeping if it weren't for her still breathing a little raggedly.

When Colton pushes open the kitchen door, his mother is squatting over the birthing basin, apron and skirt hiked up around her waist, trying to push out an oversized Pokemon egg with an outright euphoric look on her face. Instead of a greeting, she pants and makes eye contact with Colton as she exhales a moaned, "Haaaahhhhhhhhh-"  
Delia is a top heavy, curvy lady, with waves of pink hair that both of her children inherited; and she often made a habit of being right out in the open as she tries to push eggs out of her well-used cunt into a wooden basin lined with hay. 

Sitting down at the table, Colton makes himself a sandwich and casually watches his mother bear down on a push with some difficulty. "How's it coming along?"

"Honey," she murmurs while rubbing herself between her legs, "I'm so close to getting it out...couldn't you help your mommy cum just a little bit to help her get this egg out?"

The teen never understood why his mom talks in third person when she gets worked up and horny, but he can hardly begrudge her for it when he suspects she's the person that he inherited a penchant for dirty talk from.

Sounding put upon, Colton sighs loud enough for Delia to hear it over her heavy breathing and reaches for his pokeballs. "Okay, how about instead, I get Lickitung to help you, mom?"

She groans at that but nods with desperate need. "Mmm, mommy loves getting eaten out but she misses when her little boy would crawl into bed between her legs at night and fist his mommy open till her eggs slipped out-"  


Colton often **did** to do that when he was Rina's age, but as his tastes developed, his interest in adult women became more and more minimal. Colton tended to like his human girls well under age 10, and Pokemon pussy small enough to treat as disposable with one use. Much to her dismay, his mom's big tits just didn't get his dick very hard in comparison to the flatter and perkier options out there.  


Delia spreads her legs wide when Lickitung comes out of his ball, and she hisses out "Yesss, make mommy cum!" while the pokemon gets to work laving his enormous tongue over her clit and into her pussy in one sinuous motion. Colton watches his mom grind against the Pokemon's mouth for a few minutes until she moans immodestly. Visibly contracting and then pushing in waves, the large egg stopping up her birth canal finally drops into the wood basin full of hay, and a gush of her pussy juice follows it down.  


It's at this moment that Rina shuffles in from the back door, naked, bruised, and still wearing a vacant look on her face. Her mom notices her between gasps, and finally swallows her own pooling spit thickly before asking "What have you been up to, sweetie?" Before getting her answer, Delia shivers bodily, dropping a second, smaller egg into her basin with a shudder.  


"Colton took my 'ginity..." Rina says, the smallest tinge of horror on her chubby little face as she says it.  


Delia only gives her son a wry wink, and says "Lucky girl," before moaning again.  


"But," Rina says, a little of her personality coming back as she works herself up into upset. She marches up to their mother where she's leaning against the counter while Lickitung still tonguefucks her cunt sloppily.  
"But, it hurt my peepee mommy! It hurt bad!"  


For her part, Delia gives her daughter a pitying look. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry... sometimes, nngh, at first it just really hurts getting your, ahnnn ahhh! Your cunny fucked, but it's okay, promise, it's what your girl parts are meant for. You'll learn to like it. C'mere sweetie," her mom says, nudging Lickitung away from her pussy and dropping two eggs into the basin one after another.  


Rina approaches sulkily, but accepts her mothers' open armed hug, nestling in while Delia presses her clothed heaving tits against against Rina's naked flat chest. Delia runs a hand down her youngest child's back and seems to void a slurry of fluids from her womb while comforting her youngest child. "Shh, shh, I'll clean you up myself and make you feel better. Be a good girl."  


Whining in confusion, Rina feels the hand on her back dip lower, cupping one of her asscheeks, then slipping between her legs. "Mmm, mommy I don't like it!" She says, feeling the older woman slip a finger through the sloppy wet mess that Colton left behind, sliding up upwards onto Rina's clit.

"Shh, I told you I'd make you feel good, didn't I? This is what your cunny is for, sweetheart," Delia says while diddling her 4 year old daughters' pussy. The mother presses Rina's body against hers tightly so that even as she struggles, she can't get away. The squirming against her belly actually does a good job of shifting the last eggs inside Delia, and several more come out in a rush, lining the wooden basin with the last of her brood.

Delia keeps rubbing at Rina's clit for another few minutes, until she's sure she's laid the last of the eggs, and gently lifts Rina's body onto the kitchen table giving her daughter a kiss on the lips before wandering downward, gently kissing and tonguing a path below the toddlers' belly button. "No! Mommy, I didn't want to be cleaned like that -" Rina whines, but gets shushed one more time as her mother parts her legs. Rina stays stiff for a moment, but slowly gives in when her mother starts to give the hood of her clit little kitten licks. Her legs twitch, even as Rina stars to sniffle.  


The older woman seems completely aroused by a little girl's kiddy cunt, and soon she buries her face into the soft mons, suckles on Rina's clit thirstily with little pulls like it's a nipple or a cock. Rina's mom only takes breaks on working her toddler clit over when she pauses to dip lower, using her tongue to scoop out the blood mixed with her son's cum, and drool it out over the clitty before suckling it up again.  


Rina's balled up fists tense and loosen up as she cums once, then twice against her will. Between the waves of unwanted pleasure, Rina murmurs "Why this... I just want to be cleaned like normal... mm, mommy... please..."  


Only when the second lazy climax makes Rina's body finally go limp, Delia stands up with a fond look on her face.  


"Colton honey, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a bath with Rina. Can you take the basin to the nursery before you go to bed? I have an big errand for you tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Sure thing, mom." Colton says, adjusting the front of his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a name for this town, I'm not sure if I should just let it continue to be a town without a name, but I don't have any better ideas.


End file.
